The invention relates to a transport chair lift with a single overhead carrying-hauling rope and fixed grips for securing the chairs, comprising a bull-wheel on which the rope runs, and means for positioning the vertical-axis bull-wheel on a carriage mounted in the terminal on a support device for use as a drive wheel driven by a geared motor mechanism and/or as a tensioning wheel.